This invention relates to bath chairs and more particularly to bath chairs especially suited to facilitate bathing of an infant.
It is very difficult and dangerous to bath an infant in a regulation bathtub as the bathtub is sized to accommodate adults In an attempt to facilitate the bathing of infants various infant chairs or seats have been proposed for positioning on the bottom of the bathtub with the infant seated in the chair. None of these prior art infant bath seats have achieved any significant amount of commercial success since they have been unduly complicated and expensive and/or have failed to provide secure but adjustable positioning of the infant in the bathtub.